Wildflower
by Aria Breuer
Summary: The last thing Aria Breuer expected was to meet Gandalf the Grey in our world, followed by meeting Frodo Baggins in the Shire. Oh, the joys of being a fangirl. 10th Walker.
1. Gandalf's Intervention

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does.

*.*.*

This particular cliché I'm all too familiar with, perhaps because I daydreamed about it so much growing up. Granted, I don't know everything there is to know about this cliche, the only thing I have to go are the daydreams. Honestly, I wasn't sure if and when I would be back to actually write one, this time in full, but here we are. And here we go. :)

*.*.*

No one could have expected this, except for those who write tenth walker fanfics. But then, even my experience with this new development was much bigger than I could have imagined. And it all began at home, when no one was at home and the air was different. I had just taken a nap when I felt darkness creep up on me. It was so mysterious and so wicked, the last thing that I could have expected was this madness. It felt like I was living "The Nutcracker" play all over again.

Wait. Was I truly living "The Nutcracker" play, the play I had seen over the years and loved. I opened my eyes. So far, everything looked the same, but there was hardly a sound in the house. Quietly, I entered the living room. No one was up and it was still early in the morning. Only my cat was awake and alert, looking at me as if wondering when I would give her food and fresh water.

"Not now," I whispered to my cat. She quietly growled, before moving downstairs. I grunted my frustration. "What did I do?"

"What didn't you do?" said a familiar deep voice. My attention turned to the voice, jumping in shock to see the wizard, Gandalf the Grey, in my house. No way. "Are you looking for something or rather is it you are seeking a quest? I know the feeling and that is why I have come."

"I must be dreaming," I said, patting my cheeks a few times. "No, no. I must have gone crazy or else this is a dream or I'm dying."

"You are neither dying nor mad, but whether or not you are dreaming, you would know it," Gandalf said, staring at me with intrigue. "Go on and pinch yourself. You know how long dreams last."

"Right," I said, panicking a little. I closed my eyes and pinched myself. No. How could this be? "Ow!" I yelped in fright. It wasn't a dream. I was awake and Gandalf… I pointed to him. Gandalf was real, or was it truly Gandalf the Grey? "You? Aren't you Gandalf the Grey? What are you doing here?"

"Ah," Gandalf stood up. "Yes, I am Gandalf the Grey. As for why I have come… well, you certainly don't want to feed hungry hobbits here, not when they've spent so much time plucking food from you. I suspect Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took are the cause for your food missing. And maybe Frodo Baggins, but where we're going, and we are going back in time to see him, Frodo won't even know it's you. You'll have to introduce yourself."

"Going back in time?" I huffed, panicked once more. "Wait a minute. If I go back with you, Frodo… I thought he knew who I was. NO!" I cried a little too loud. I thought someone had heard me, but once again no one was up. I was alone again. "Why would you send me back in time for? Won't that change something here?"

"Ah, my dear Aria, didn't you know…." Gandalf placed his hand on my shoulder, "….Frodo has spent much time communicating with you already, but you two haven't met before. Not in person. I'm doing you both a favor."

"How long won't he know me for?" I asked, saddened to hear his news.

"Well, let's just say until he remembers who you are. I'm afraid I don't have a complete idea how long it will take. I'd give it about a year or two. Also, we're going to the Shire two or three years before the quest. If he doesn't take a wife before the quest, then he won't be himself by the time the quest is done and he's done. I'm doing you both a favor, as I said," Gandalf said, patting my shoulder. "Now, we should get going. I'm afraid you won't need to be human-human for this task. Just a human-hobbit. Only your height and hair will change. The rest… well, that'll come later. Now come on."

I was reluctant by his words. Should I really trust Gandalf for this quest? It wasn't the first time I've gone mad and for a moment, I thought I saw Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin in the shadows, taking out food from the cupboards. Really? Seriously? Did they have to do this? And yet, I followed Gandalf outside and witnessed my blue jeans shrink, my white socks shrink, my blue blouse shrink and the rest of me shrink. It seems I forgot to wear shoes again. How typical. My socks were more than likely going to get ripped, before I was done. But wait. My feet were growing, growing larger and no longer fitting my socks. I had to take them off on the brown porch, narrowly tripping myself on it. I lost my balance all right, falling into the area behind the bushes. Man, did it hurt.

"Are you all right?" Gandalf asked, chuckling.

"I'll be fine. Ow!" I could barely move. My ankle throbbed. "I think I twisted my ankle. I can't move."

"Did you? Why don't you check again?" Gandalf asked, shooing the thought at me.

"What? I—" It was a miracle. My ankle didn't hurt anymore. Why was that? "How did you do that?"

Gandalf laughed again. This was clearly becoming annoying. "You see, child, this kind of magic will only work here. But should you need assistance like this again, just ask and it will be granted."

I just barely made it out of the bushes, throwing my socks into the light green grass, when a portal opened in the middle of the field. No way. I had done my fascination with portals in the past, but nothing like this. I smiled. Was I really going through a portal?

"You've got to be kidding me." I looked up at Gandalf then and there. "Are we going through that?"

"Just follow my lead," Gandalf said, charging forward down the slope. "Come on!" I did follow him, almost at a run. Well, I was still youthful, but a bit mature for my age – as maturity could come along – so running just felt natural to me. Still, it made the wizard laugh. "You remind me of a child I once knew."

"Who? Bilbo?" I asked, doing my best to slow down; only I couldn't slow down. Something was dragging me forward. The portal, of course! Did it really have this kind of wind? "Huh? What's going on? _What going on?!_ " I squealed. I didn't want to be pulled through yet. I had questions to ask the wizard, questions that needed answering.

Gandalf laughed again, no surprise there.

"I'll meet you on the other side!" Gandalf shouted. "Maybe not in this form or in this present time, but when we meet again, it will be under different circumstances. Now go!" He smacked his staff on the ground. I didn't know what else to do. I – I was pulled through the portal, landing in a tumble on a cobbled stone bridge. Oh man, did it hurt. Wait. I was nowhere near home. Where in the blazes was I?

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	2. Career Options

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

*.*.*

Oh, this was a nightmare. I really needed my laptop, just to write down what sorts of new ideas were coming my way. That would have been really nice, but then so was this bridge with its mixture of blue and pinkish-purple stones. It was a really nice bridge and there was the wooden mill with its large water wheel. Why did this look so familiar? I spun around to find a whole crowd of hobbits in the market. The market? Was this the Shire? It was so bright here, with its mixture of browns, greys, greens and yellows. I could imagine staying here, but then what would I do? I needed to go home. I needed to—

Whoops. I had to move fast and I did scramble to my feet as a group of ponies charged forward. On top of them were hobbits who weren't very friendly to me.

"Watch it, traveler!" said a really gruff, rude hobbit. The only way I knew he was a hobbit was from his hairy feet. Yup, I was either dreaming, crazy or had just died and was searching for a way to get to heaven.

I checked my clothes over. They were really outlandish for this place. I would have preferred dresses, but there was just something about them that I couldn't handle. Then again, it seemed I would have to wear dresses in this place. I would have preferred jeans and a shirt, as well as socks to cover my cold feet.

I took a seat on the bridge, leaning my back against the wall. I guess I could wait for Gandalf to show up, but then what did he tell me? I was only barely paying attention to what he said. It was hopeless. Without Gandalf, I had no way of getting back home. And I really needed to go home, but at the same time, I needed to accept this. It was so easy for the girls in those tenth walker fanfics. They loved this place. They didn't want to go back home. Me… home was always the first thought, and yet why did I want to leave it in the first place? I followed Gandalf out the door. Must have been something…

"Excuse me, miss," said a friendly voice. I turned my gaze up to her. She was a hobbit, too, with curly brown hair and wearing a deep grey and blue party dress. She asked, curious, "Are you lost?"

"Maybe," I said, acknowledging her presence. I asked, curious but doing my best not to sound harsh, for however long that lasted. "Who are you?"

"I'm Rosie Cotton. Rose for short," Rosie said, with a smiling face. I grinned a small grin. I could see why she was popular. "Well, if you need to stay at the inn, I'm sure we could put you to work. You seem like someone who hasn't worked."

"I write," I answered, hoping this excuse worked. Even though it was true. "Does that count?"

"Have you written any books?" Rose asked, curious. I wasn't sure how to answer this. In a way, I was published, the second I posted anything online, but it was a hard question to ask. I politely shook my head. It was so hard to talk to people. I didn't think it would be hard here to speak about myself. Rose shook her head. "I'm sure you'll get there. I'd gladly read them."

"Eh…" I didn't know how to answer this either, "…would you?"

"Sure. You can write anything you'd like," Rosie insisted. That gave me some ideas, but no. No! Fanfiction was free. I couldn't profit from it. But maybe there would be a way to write fanfiction here without ruining things and still get some writing done. My attention returned to the present when Rosie asked me a question, "So, where do you live? You must live somewhere in Bree. That's where all the hobbits go when they're seeking adventures."

"What? But my feet…." My feet were hairy. No! And my hair… my brown hair was really curly. "I am a hobbit." Human-hobbit to be precise. What had I missed? I guess I got my wish.

"Your feet what… um, who are you?" Rosie asked, pointing her index finger at me. It was rather rude, but then… oh wait. My name.

"Aria. Aria Breuer," I said, introducing myself and extending my hand to her. How was it I understood them? Wasn't the Common Tongue… but how?

"You all right? You seem lost," Rosie asked me, concerned. In truth, I didn't know what to do. Wasn't Rosie Sam's beau? What part of the timeline was I in? What was going on? Still, Rosie moved me across the bridge. Honestly, I never felt so lost in my life! "We'll take you inside the Green Dragon. Surely someone knows who you are."

"They won't know me. I'm not from around here. I'm not from… Middle-earth," I answered. Was I crossing a line? Then again, I must be in the past. Of course, I wasn't from Middle-earth, not in the sense of the word. Not even close to call. So, in a way, I was home, just not in the right place. "I mean, I am just not from this time. It's a bit difficult to explain." Wasn't there a rule about this? Then again, I was too far into the future to cause any real damage, unless it had something to do with the books or the movies. Then again, I would have to keep quiet about that, at least until the quest was over. I couldn't imagine what Frodo would say if he saw me… oh boy. Now I really was going mad… so mad, in fact that I nearly rammed my head into the green painted rounded door, causing speculation to spread around me.

"Don't worry!" Rosie called, calming the crowd down. "She's a little lost. Not from around here is all. Go back to what you were doing." She pulled me inside the inn. "Now look, time travel and all of that seems pretty outlandish, but then there are outside things we don't understand. Now come on." She led me inside the inn, closing the door after her. No. Way. Was I really inside the Green Dragon inn? Oh, the nostalgia, the fangirlish squeals engulfing me. Rosie shook her head. "So, you like it here?" She asked, cautious, "What type of work are you interested in doing?"

"Huh?" I asked, not paying attention.

"I said, what type of work do you like doing, besides writing?" Rosie asked me, curious.

That got my attention. "I like to write. What else is there?" Was I whining? Maybe a little bit. I was better than this, older than to whine. I guess I still had childish qualities in me. Not that, that was a good thing. "I'm sorry. I just have a hard time finding things to do."

"Well," Rosie placed a hand on my shoulder, "I'm sure we can find you something. Do you have any money?" I stopped myself. Was she serious? She sighed in defeat. "You see? This is what I mean. Time travelers need something to live by. My dear Sam works so hard out in Bag End's garden. I tend the inn here. Mr. Frodo is rich and can handle himself. You seem like someone whose struggling."

Frodo was here? And Sam? What time was it? "What year is it?"

"It's 3016, in the Third Age, but that is not by Shire Reckoning," Rosie said, moving me over to a booth. "Now, you sit here and wait until I get back. I think the innkeeper would like to have a word with you." She vanished a moment later into the backroom. I grumbled over my current situation. Sure, the room was nice, brown and wood paneled from the floor to the beige painted walls and the wooden tables and chairs, and the wooden booths with their cushions attached to them, but I didn't know what to do. If the innkeeper saw me, he'd be asking a whole bunch of questions. If I sat where I was… oh, who knew what would become of me. Unfortunately, I didn't have long to question. Rosie was back and she wasn't alone, "Miss Aria, this is Bob Billson, the innkeeper of this tavern."

"Pleased to meet you," I said, extending my hand to him. He certainly had the look of a burly haired hobbit with a rugged expression on his face.

"Likewise," Bill smiled at me. "So, I trust this is the time traveler here, looking for work. Well, you see there's plenty to do here in the Shire. Feel free to find whatever job takes your fancy. You'll have the coinage you need soon enough."

That perked me up. I didn't know whether I would smile, but he was friendly with me. I couldn't believe it, and now I was trapped at wit's end on what to do with myself. Oh, it was home all over again. And I'm an adult… no. That didn't help matters. What was I supposed to do with myself? I didn't know. The only way I'd get out of this was… nope. I couldn't just sneak away and do nothing, while being with Frodo. I needed to grow up and get a job. But what could I do around here? I hardly knew. I was alone in this world. All alone. Well, Rosie was present. My mind wandered too much.

In the end, I chose to rest my head on my arms and sulk. There was nothing I could do. A shame that I did this in front of the innkeeper and Rosie.

"Eh, Rosie stay with her," Bill said, taking his leave.

"I will," Rosie said with a warm smile. She turned to me with so much concern in her eyes, I nearly thought she would burst. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I'm an adult and I don't know what to do with myself. I love to write and now… now I can't even use that to my advantage," I said, frustrated.

"If you love writing so much, then why not do that for a living?" Rosie told me, serious. "Think about it. You'd be a great asset to the Shire if you follow your dream."

"Do you think so?" I asked, curious.

"I know so!" said a surprisingly familiar, masculine voice. I turned my head around, popping myself up into a sitting position. No way. Could that… was he… it… it… couldn't be. Frodo? The bright blue eyed, brown-haired hobbit man I had written so much about in my fanfics? But no. I must be dreaming at this point. No, I was awake and dreams normally don't last as long as one would think. I glanced up at him as he approached Rosie. "Sorry I'm late. I couldn't help overhearing."

"Thank you, but maybe you'll have better luck with her, Frodo," Rosie said, whispering aloud to him. Yup, I was right. My instincts were right. Frodo was here, sitting right across from me. Oh man, was I dreaming or what? I felt like I was going to faint now. Colors flashed before my eyes… and I was out like a light for a few minutes.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	3. I'm Injured! Help!

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

*.*.*

" _Aria… wake up… Aria… wake up…"_

That was Frodo's voice, calling me to come back. It felt so real. I felt like my head was being held up by someone. He sure smelled familiar, like someone soft and comforting. Why was I thinking of my cat? Okay, I'm going to open my eyes now. I did and was greeted by Rosie holding my head gently. Where was Frodo? Where was he? Oh, he was next to me or else talking to someone.

"No, no. Keep your head still," Rosie told me, planting her hands on the sides of my head. Really, this wasn't necessary, but my head did hurt and I felt dizzy and sleepy. "You need to keep awake." Oh, more comfort.

"Whose gonna take care of her?" a voice that sounded like Samwise Gamgee asked.

"Sam, I'd be glad to take her home with me," Rosie said to Sam. Oh darn it all. I wasn't going home with Sam. What about Frodo?

"Well, she did faint before me." Frodo's voice rang through my ears. "She's my fan." If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was enjoying this. "It's not often I see a fan, especially one as outlandish as she is." Oh darn. My clothes. And yet, I could feel a warm hand pinching my jeans. "What do they make this out of?"

"That's funny," was the first groaning reaction coming from me.

"She speaks," Frodo said, smirking. "You done with your fainting spell."

"Frodo!" Rosie chirped, complaining. I had to admit, it was rather rude of him to say that. At the same time, I did find it amusing, but then it was probably my fangirlish side acting up again.

"What?" Frodo asked, calmly. "I'm just trying to help."

"Do you want to take care of her? I don't know if you can handle it," Rosie asked, serious. "But then I can take care of her, seeing as she's a woman and I'm a woman."

NO! I wanted Frodo to take care of me. I wouldn't have minded. Then again, Frodo was rubbing my arm, as if he knew me. I looked up at him as best I could. He did seem to know me, even if it might be for a flicker of a moment.

"No, I'll do it," Frodo said, softly. "I think I'm supposed to and besides, what does gender matter in this situation?" He asked further, "Bring a pillow over. I'll hold her."

"We're not just bringing a pillow over," Rosie said, sternly.

"Rosie," Sam's voice came through. "Let him take care of her." No way. Did Sam remember me?! Wishful thinking.

"Please Rosie," Frodo pleaded, softly, to her. "Let me hold her."

"Be careful," Rosie said, carefully holding my head up so Frodo could move in. My heartrate increased inside my chest. I couldn't faint, but it certainly felt that way. I wanted to go to sleep, even with Frodo moving some locks of hair out of my face. Did he know who I was? He was silent for a good moment or two.

"Are you okay?" I managed to call out as best I could.

"Are you?" Frodo answered back, softly but loud enough for me to hear. "Once you feel better, you can come and live with me. I'm not sure how Rosie's family will take to an outsider of the Shire, let alone not from this time. But I can." He shrugged. "I've seen things most hobbits wouldn't care to imagine."

"If you want, I'll deliver dresses to her and whatever clothing she needs," Rosie suggested.

"Thank you," Frodo replied. Great. So I still had to wear dresses. I must have got the signal to Frodo, because he added, "Rosie, I think some breeches would be necessary."

"Frodo, she's a woman," Rosie said, concerned. "Women wear dresses."

"Well, this one doesn't, but it wouldn't hurt if she did wear dresses," Frodo said, glancing down at me. Darn it. Couldn't I get out of wearing dresses? Then again, my neck hurt badly. I jumped a little at the touch of Frodo's hand on the back of my neck.

"Ow. Ow," I whispered, wincing at the warm touch.

"It's not fractured, but I'm no healer," Frodo admitted, softly.

"A healer's coming, right?" Rosie asked, curious.

"Right. I'm here," said an unfamiliar voice. I couldn't see, but the next I knew I was handed a flat pillow and hands feeling my neck. "Her neck's not fractured, but she will need to stay put for a few hours." The healer turned to me. "I'm Ned Boffin. I think you'll be all right. You just need to stay put. I also think some fluids would do and not to do anything too strenuous."

"Well, let's hope that's not a problem," Frodo blurted out.

"We need to keep you calm," Ned told me, rubbing my shoulders for a few seconds. Quietly, he got up, spoke to Rosie, Frodo and Sam for a few minutes and left the tavern. I was alone with them again. Oh, how was I to get through this?

.

A few hours did pass and I was given enough water to calm my neck. Gandalf was right. I wasn't healing as fast as I did at home. I wondered if that would ever happen here again. And the thought of my clumsiness coming around that might cause worse things to happen… I couldn't think about it.

Next thing I knew, Frodo guided me out of the inn and through the village of Bywater. We weren't taking detours. We were really heading for Bag End, the one place that really felt homey to me. Then again, I just felt like I couldn't do too much for today; I just wanted to be in a warm bed. Eventually, I was put into a cart with Frodo beside me. It was hard for me to tell what happened next. I wanted to rest my head on his shoulder and even his chest, but I thought better of the idea… even though I really wanted to lean my head into his chest. Maybe touching his hand… no. I couldn't do it. I was too cowardly and sad.

"This is new to you," Frodo asked, getting my attention, "isn't it?"

"Well," I choked out my words, "it's not… I mean… eh." I was stammering. Why was I stammering? Because I was with a hot hobbit… whoa. Did I just think that? "You're handsome." I gasped. I couldn't believe what I was telling him.

"Thank you," Frodo spoke in turn.

I glanced at him for a brief second. "You're welcome."

We paused. Why was there a pause in the conversation?

"So you like writing?" he asked me in turn. He was nervous, too. I couldn't believe it. "I like it, too. You know, you can do whatever you want. You can."

"I don't have any money here," I said, somber. "I don't know how I'll make my way and… I don't know."

He chuckled a little. "I'll help you out, only if you'll contribute around the house."

"You're not going to turn me into a maid, are you?" I asked, not liking the idea.

"Maybe today you need to rest," he admitted, calmly. He smirked. "You remind me of Pippin, not of age he is, but still needing to grow up. Not that I need to tell you."

"Thank you."

"For what? You didn't do anything."

"That's just it. I didn't do anything." I felt so tired, but I was also awake. Maybe I would feel better once we neared Bag End. "I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything," he repeated, almost happily. "You're fine."

I guess I couldn't ask for better, given my condition. The next I knew, there was silence and looking around, all I could see was a dirt road, hobbit houses along the hills. It was so peaceful, and yet the sun was beating down on me. Talk about a summer day… oh, a cool breeze! Lots of breezes here. The next thing I knew, the cart stopped. I was helped off the cart by Frodo and brought inside Bag End. Okay, it was just down the hallway where I hoped I could find a guest room to sleep in. Sure enough, I was well enough to move down the hall and into the bedroom. I couldn't help it. Before Frodo had the chance to return, I tucked myself under the covers and found sleep fast. The next thing I knew, I woke up with blankets wrapped around me.

The stranger thing about the evening: I was alone… again.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	4. Remembrance

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

*.*.*

Evening turned to morning and with it came the dreams. The dream I had was so vivid that I could relive it.

I was lost in a deep, dark forest. No one was following me, or so I thought. My feet crunched the pine needles that landed on the forest floor. My heart raced inside my chest. As I ran through the woods, my vision turned towards the full moon, with its light shining down on me. It was so beautiful, and yet the screech that came up behind me forced me to collapse in a tumble on the ground.

No! The Nazgul were on top of me. All nine of them in their dark hoods and robes. They had their swords drawn. No! No, someone get me out of this dream!

I awoke at last, glad the dream was over but still surprised that I was alone. It was expected, but my behavior was uncalled for. Still, was this really happening? I opened my eyes now, seeing that I was lying on a soft mattress and a feather pillow. The room had paneled wood floors and most of the furniture was made out of dark and light wood. There were a few vases in the room, too, filled with green plants. Honestly, what was I doing here and dressed in a white gown, no less? Where was I to begin with? Bag End? How could that be when the walls were… rounded? I must have really been dreaming or else… there was Frodo, entering the bedroom. Oh, I wanted to crawl under the bed and sleep, and I gratefully rolled over. I would get out of this yet and return home. But where was home? That was a good question.

Frodo laughed softly. Honestly, what did he find so funny about me? I should be at home, but I wasn't. The bed felt so soft and warm… it made me want to sleep in more.

"It's time to get up," Frodo whispered in my ear. That shocked me. I nearly bopped him in the face with my hand, but I retracted before I had the chance to do so. I was too tired. He tried again with another whisper. "It's ten o' clock. I've already had my morning walk."

"That's good," I spoke softly, too, but comforting.

"You know most people get up earlier than you, at least in this time," he answered. "Come on. Let's…." he pulled me over to him. Our faces nearly touched, freezing us both on the spot. My heart raced again inside my chest. I honestly wanted it to stop. I might faint again. Wait a minute. Frodo didn't remember me. What if a kiss… no, I was too afraid of what might happen. I couldn't do it. Luckily, I wasn't the only one with these feelings. "Um… maybe you should get up now. Don't you think… so?"

"Yes," I managed to cough up. I nodded several times. "I think that's wise."

"Good. Come on." He said, extending his hand out to me.

I took his hand, but in that instant, something changed. The landscape, everything. We released, but to the extent that something had changed as well. I was no longer in bed, but still in my night gown. Frodo was fully dressed in his English clothing. And there was Frodo and Sam wandering across Emyn Muil. Something was different because I was a part of the group. This made no sense. None of it. How did we get here?

"How did we…" I moved my index fingers from one side to the other in confusion.

"What did you do?" he asked me in turn. We were still together, but seeing our other selves was alarming. He called out to the trio in earnest. "Hey! HEY! Can you hear me?"

"Frodo!" I piped up, dragging him over to a rock. "I don't think they can hear us."

He craned his head over to me. "What brought that up?" He looked about in confusion. "Is this real? Where are we?"

"In another time, in another place," said Gandalf's voice from behind us. He was wearing white robes now.

"You." I said in fury. "Do you remember who I am?"

"Why yes, you're Aria Breuer, the famous fanfiction author. Well, depending on your fans, you are popular to them," Gandalf replied, smiling at me.

"I'm confused. What is fanfiction?" Frodo asked, confused.

"In time, in a matter of days, you will know who she is," Gandalf said, pointing to me.

"But I hardly know her," Frodo admitted, facing me now. I honestly didn't find being ganged up on pleasant. After all, they were characters a while ago, but this made no sense.

"Gandalf, what can I do to…." I couldn't bring myself to say it. Say those words that I needed to say, to help Frodo remember who I was, if he knew at all.

"Relax. I did not send you on your way for no reason. You were brought to the Shire for that very same reason you left. To help you, to help Frodo, remember who you are," Gandalf answered, cryptic. "Now, don't you think it is time to send you back to the Shire? Relax. You won't be taking the quest for very long. These are relics, memories of daydreams when you were a tenth walker, Aria. You can be again."

"This isn't a daydream, is it?" I asked, keen on finding out the truth.

"No, it is not," Gandalf said, calmly. "Now, take Frodo's hand. You need it to return to Bag End, in your time."

I did this without complaint, but it was hard. I wanted Frodo so badly, and yet, I felt a little better taking his hand… and shocking myself with re-entry into the bedroom. I was standing up and right front of Frodo. I was no longer in bed, which was a surprise. We stood so close I could feel him near me. He seemed to be at a pause, too. I clearly needed to think of something else.

"Um… hmm." Frodo grunted, hardly finding a word to say, except "Come on. It's time to eat." He left my room a moment later.

I couldn't waste any time. I had to find a bathroom and found it I did. I was grateful for this and in minutes' time I was out of the bathroom and on the search for food. Food found me much faster than I thought. There was second breakfast sitting on the table in the dining room. Frodo was already eating a mouthful of eggs. I chose instead of sitting next to him, sitting across from him. My plate was on hand and I grabbed enough food to satisfy me. I couldn't waste any time. I was too hungry. But as I gobbled up some food, Frodo's words cut through the air, right into my heart.

"What do you think that was?" he asked me, curtly. "I mean, it is strange that Gandalf appeared in white. Don't you think?"

"Why should that make a difference?" I asked, cautious.

"Nothing," he answered, his eyes bulging for a second. "It just seemed a bit odd."

"Frodo, do you know me?" I asked in turn. It was a strange question to ask, but it needed to be answered. Frodo stopped what he was doing and looked at me.

"No." He said, bluntly. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh," I said in turn, beside myself with worry. "I just meant that maybe you might remember me…."

"Really?" he asked, serious. "Tell me, miss princess, what do you remember about me?"

"A lot of things. The good, the bad, you telling me that you loved me and you held onto that fact," I said, hoping it would jog his memory. "How you said you'd come for me one day? Do you remember that?" I looked up, but as I did I watched Frodo lean back against his chair, unconscious. No. What had I done wrong this time?! I stood up and approached him, waving my hand several times to wake him. No, that was stupid. Why did I think of that? I tried again, shaking him as best I could. "Frodo. Frodo?! Frodo!"

He jolted awake, panting. What did I do this time? He looked as if he came back from something, something personal. He took one look at me, his blue eyes searching my own. Clearly something had happened. I had to talk to him.

"Frodo, do you remember…." Too late, for me at least. I was pulled in and given a desperate plea kiss by Frodo himself. That shocked me so much, but I didn't want it to stop. We kissed so passionately for several seconds. Our food was getting cold, and I was getting hungrier, but that didn't matter much. By the time he released me, I found myself sitting on his lap, his arms wrapped around me and my head resting on his shoulders.

I didn't want this moment to end, but Frodo remembered. So maybe there was hope for us after all. Only time would tell when and what would come our way next. For now, this would do. Yes, this would do.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	5. What's To Become Of Us?

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

*.*.*

I did get dressed in a pretty bluish dress with a yellow ribbon attached. Normally, I would have preferred pants, but I could adjust to dresses if I wanted to and this dress seemed the right fit for me. It wasn't much to go on, so I guess I could act girlish once in a while.

That afternoon was different. I did have tea with Frodo, which was good. He remembered who I was so that made things better. I could adjust to the hobbit lifestyle, if I wanted to. It felt more like home here, different but good. The important thing that was that Frodo knew me, but the look on his face told me he wasn't happy, at all.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, curious. It was becoming a bit easier to talk with him now, but still hard. My heart just raced every time I spoke to him.

"It's just… this quest will change everything, change our lives. I may not be able to take you with me to the Undying Lands," he inquired. Oh no! Not that spiel, not what I feared would come up, but there it was. He looked away from me to the wide parlor window. This must have been hard for him to bear.

"Frodo, let me come with you. When the quest is over, we can… we can…."

"No!" He shook his head. "No, save it. You've done more than enough to get here, the ring isn't destroyed. I can't just let you come with me, not now, not like this. You'll be in danger. I can't take care of you if we're away from the Shire. The quest is dangerous."

"The Shire will be in danger, too, Frodo," I said, serious. "Surely, you'll let me come with you. I want to go on this quest, too. I haven't had any adventures, not big ones. Please, this may be my one chance to do so."

He chuckled, guiltily this time. "We can't get married until after the quest is over. You know that. Even then I just…." He chuckled again. Clearly, he wasn't enjoying this, even as he put his hands around the teacup. He shook his head a few times, hardly believing what was happening. "You do realize I love you, but you put the bar so high. It's making things difficult."

"I'm here now. I want this, too. Can't you understand that? Coming here is what I wanted, and now I've got it," I said, voicing my opinions. "What becomes of us now… well, that depends. And yes, I want to wait until after the quest is over before we're married. Can't you understand that it's for the best?"

"I don't know if I can wait that long," he said, looking up at me now. "I love you and I want you. You have to understand that."

"We can wait until after the quest, but I'm still coming," I said, encouraging. "Please?"

"You're not of age and Pippin's not of age," Frodo said, softly. He admitted, curtly, "They'll never allow you as part of the Fellowship."

"Frodo…." I stopped myself. I could have said that I was growing older, closer to age thirty-three, but that wouldn't have helped me. What could I do now? He was right. It would take a miracle for Elrond to let me on the council, let alone a part of the quest. My expression turned grim and somber. I leaned back against the chair, reflecting on my decision.

It wasn't my choice to come here. Well, it was but Gandalf was the one who jumpstarted this whole venture. And now that Frodo knew me… I knew this was a long shot. I just knew it.

"Come here." Frodo moved to the rug on the floor. He gestured me with his hand. "Come on. I won't bite." I grinned, giggling a little. Of course he'd do this, of course he'd find a spot on the rug and I… well, I joined him there, lying on the floor by the cold fireplace, but it was nice. I rested my head on his chest and shoulder, wanting to sleep again. I was surprised he let me lay there next to him, let alone wrap his arm around me.

I honestly wished it could stay like this forever. But even moments like this didn't last long. This moment lasted for a good long while.

"Frodo."

"Hmm?"

"What's to become of us? What will we do now?"

He grinned. "I won't stop loving you. And should you be welcome on the quest, then let's hope it's a good one. I couldn't leave you, not now. We've come too far."

"I know we have," I said, understanding. "I know we have." And I did know, for as long as it took. I wouldn't rest until Frodo and I got what we wanted, no matter what.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	6. Frodo's Decision

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

*.*.*

Lothlórien was more stunning and beautiful than I could have imagined it would be. With its canopy of trees and the lush greenery that came with it. I was traveling with the Fellowship of the Ring, with Frodo holding my hand and not letting go, as if he were trying to hold onto something or rather someone. Me, no doubt, but maybe something more. Maybe he was thinking about his mother, too, and even with my habits towards wanting to protect him, maybe some part of his mother came out from it.

Well, how I ended up with the Fellowship was a story all its own. I did attend the Council of Elrond, but I didn't really speak up until Frodo said something about it. "I want Aria to come with us," he said to Elrond.

"No woman has dared trekked across…" Elrond demanded, but I took over.

"I want to come!" I shouted. I calmed down a second later. "I've gotten used to camping and I think it's safe to say that… I want to come along. Give Frodo support. I've grown used to hobbit ways. I think I withstand the Ring."

Gandalf laughed. "And that is why you are a hobbit now, Miss Aria. I think this is right. Keep Frodo safe and secure, but also to help him remember what love feels like."

And that was how I ended up traveling with the Fellowship. Honestly, I didn't know if I could withstand the Ring's power. It wasn't easy, but somehow my hobbit senses kept me from growing mad, although I could see the look in Boromir's eyes. Well, being a hobbit had its advantages.

But Lothlórien was so beautiful and the trees were so tall. Here I was after all this time. Excitement grew inside me. I mean, I did miss my laptop from time to time, but that had grown less and less as the years passed. Three years already since I'd been here, since I arrived at Middle-earth. One advantage was that I was less haughty and that was a good thing. Now that I was in the forest of the high elves, it felt surreal but also good.

My attention returned to reality with the gentle touch of Frodo's hand. I looked into his eyes, wondering if… but no. It was better this way. Marriage was a big step. Was I truly ready for that task?

"Are you all right?" Frodo asked me, whispering in my ear. "We'll make it through this."

I turned my gaze to him. "How?"

He placed my hand on his heart, right next to the chain that held the Ring. "Because I love you. No ring is going to tear that apart, tear us apart. I need you."

"Oh Frodo," I said, resting my head on his chin.

"Come on, you two," Sam said, standing next to me and Frodo. "Let's go."

I looked at Sam in astonishment. "You don't trust me." Too late. Sam grabbed me and pulled me away from Frodo. Clearly, I angered him, but he didn't show it. "You know, I didn't ask to come here."

"I know, but…" Sam faced me, moving me a little into the forest and away from the group, "…let me tell you something."

"I'm listening," I said, nervous.

"We don't need to be distracted while we're on this journey." He admitted. "You are a distraction. Mr. Frodo doesn't need that. He needs to focus on the quest. You'll only be a burden."

"You wouldn't say this before Galadriel, and I haven't you say that to Arwen or Rosie," I admitted, too. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you are a distraction, to Mr. Frodo and to everyone else in the Fellowship," Sam said, moving away from me. "He'll see that. He has seen that. You'll be a burden, a hindrance. We don't need that."

Now I felt depressed. Didn't he realize… maybe he did a little the second I crept nearer to him and Frodo, for Frodo asked him, "What happened, Sam? What did you… discuss?"

I didn't bother looking at either of them. I just kept walking, hoping that there might be some resolution to this mess. It wasn't looking good from here on out. Even as I became a little acquainted with the elves and strayed away from Frodo and Sam, it didn't take long for me to notice Frodo slipping and studying the Ring a little more. He was distracted. I knew Sam's words wasn't going to help the situation. I wondered if something that I was doing was causing this to happen.

Soon enough, we left Lothlórien. I was in the same boat and Legolas and Gimli. It was peaceful, but I felt lonely. Lonelier than I should feel. I couldn't help eyes watching me. Even as we docked on various shores and I wanted to help carry the boats, the eight men wouldn't let me. Honestly, I knew I was a woman, but the least I could do was be of use to them. Still, I had to keep up with them, which wasn't easy. They were so much faster than me. I might as well resort to being one of the trees and just fall behind. It didn't help either that Sam watched Frodo like a hawk and kept his distance from me. Didn't he realize it was more damaging than helpful?

Still, sadness crept over me. An old sadness that hadn't abated. It was one of fear for losing Frodo and another boiling hatred for… no, I couldn't be mad at Sam. Why then was I mad at him? Old fears and things like that bubbling up inside myself, like a vacuum that would sweep up my thoughts and feelings. I had to make a decision: should I travel with Frodo to Mordor? That would mean that Sam would be there, but what choice did I have?

We neared Amon Hen at last. My insides were boiling. I chose then to stay on the beach, keep watch there. So far, all seemed calm, but hearing Aragorn and Legolas talking, watching Frodo leave the beach – how I longed to follow him – made me think that maybe I should get involved. But no, Frodo would return and I would be waiting for him.

My decision was set: I would come with him.

"Aria," Frodo reappeared minutes later. He was shocked to see me. "How did you… what?"

"I… I've been waiting here to tell you that I'm coming with you," I spoke up, standing up on the spot.

"No. You won't be safe, not now, not when…." His voice faded, as his hand reached for the Ring.

"Frodo, I know the risks. You said it yourself you wanted me to come along. Well, here I am, waiting to follow you, straight to the heart of Mordor," I said, hoping that would convince him to let me continue the quest with him. We weren't alone. Sam came tromping towards us.

"Mr. Frodo. Oh!" Sam stopped in his tracks, stunned to see me. "Oh no. Not this."

"Look, you're both good to me, but," Frodo spoke more calmly, "I have to finish this quest on my own."

"You won't last five miles without me," I said, determined for him to see reason. "Or Sam. Sam's been saving your life. I've been saving your heart. How can you go wrong there?"

Frodo stopped and thought for a brief moment. I thought he might do something drastic, but he didn't. He smiled, a smile that I hadn't seen in a long time. Maybe Galadriel's words hadn't pierced through his heart too much. And Sam… well, Sam I hoped would understand.

"Maybe you aren't a burden after all, Miss Aria," Sam said, curtly.

"Aww." I said, softly. "Is that compassion I hear?"

"All right, you can both come, but we must hurry, before the others see," Frodo said, grabbing one of the boats. I was happy, but I did hope that we would make it home safe and sound, knowing now that the Shire was my home and it would always be that way until the end of time.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	7. How Can I Go On?

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

*.*.*

They say that time passes either slowly or quickly. I couldn't tell which it was after the Dead Marshes and confronting Gollum. Frodo seemed to trust him right away, and in spite of me wanting to object as quickly as Sam did, I had to go along with Frodo, but it was hard. Not only was Gollum watching Frodo and the Ring, but he snickered whenever I was around. I wondered if he remembered me.

It turned out that, on the Dead Marshes, there was a flicker in Gollum's eyes. He did remember me and he slunk away in terror, as if I were a ghost or someone that could do him harm. I remembered what happened, but I wouldn't dare tell how it happened. Just that I, in my anger, shooed him away.

"What does the girl want, precious?" Gollum grumbled in vain. Sméagol chimed in a second later. "Sméagol doesn't know. Sméagol only thought to come near her." Gollum chimed in again. "NO! We can'ts trust the girl."

"If you can't trust her, then…" Frodo's voice faltered. He tried again. "Listen, Sméagol, if you can't trust her, then you have to trust what I say. She won't hurt you."

"Sméagol doesn't understand. What's she doing here, precious?" Sméagol asked, distraught with worry.

"I've been askin' myself the same question," Sam said, annoyed. I looked at Sam, about ready to spat something to him, but I gave up. I couldn't hurt him, not in that way, maybe not ever.

"Sam!" Frodo spoke, a little loud. "We need to trust her. She's here for a reason."

"You're puttin' a lot of faith in her, Mr. Frodo," Sam told him, unconvinced. "Why are they here anyway?"

"Oh, cruel hobbit doesn't understand," Sméagol said, pleading. His gaze met that of Frodo's a second later. I could feel the Ring drawing near. I shook my head in an effort to snap out of it. I couldn't go through that, not again.

.

Our journey led us to the Black Gate, where Frodo was convinced by Gollum to take the road south, straight to Shelob's lair. We weren't there yet, but the thought of confronting the great spider terrified me. I knew I would be a burden then and there. I just knew it.

Well, anyway, our journey soon led us to North Ithilien. Perfect. Just when I thought I was out of danger, there was Frodo and Sam arguing over Gollum. I couldn't stand it, but then I watched Frodo wander off through the bushes and the opening. I looked at Sam briefly before following after Frodo. I had to find him and see if I could help him. The Ring couldn't take him. Not now. At last I found him, but he seemed so distant. I nearly departed when he called me over.

"It's too late to turn back," he said, gruffly. "We aren't coming back."

"I knew on this journey that I wouldn't come back," I said, feeling his pain. "I just knew it."

"Then why did you come?" he said, his words hurtful.

"This isn't you talking. It's the Ring talking," I said, hoping my words would help, at least, sort out the truth. "Can't you get rid of it?" That sent him straight towards me, his expression haughty. "Frodo! Frodo—" He grabbed my arm, pulling me in. He wanted me this badly? This wasn't even him, by the looks of it. It was the Ring. Maybe Sam was right about the Ring. Fortunately, he released me, but I still worried about him, even as I massaged my arm.

"I'm sorry, Aria," he said, sounding more like himself. "I don't know why I brought you here, to see me like this." I could hardly say anything. He stepped in and said the things he needed to say. "I knew this would happen. I love you." His words were forced. "But…"

"It's the Ring, isn't it?" I asked, worried. "That explains why you're behaving like this."

"You don't understand. Neither of you do," he walked away without another word spoken.

"Maybe I can help you! Frodo!" I called, but to no avail, for Frodo walked away, leaving me alone with Sam. I huffed, already frustrated, "What do you want?"

"Aria, it's that Ring. It has to be destroyed. If it isn't, we might lose him," Sam said, worried. I looked at Sam now, hardly believing I was speaking to him. "You came here for a reason."

"Now you care about me!" I asked, gruffly. "Where was that _weeks_ ago?"

"Look, I'm just sayin' that you need to remember where you are. You're not from around here. You're a burden." Sam inquired. "You don't even fit into this story. You're just here so Mr. Frodo looks good." A tear slipped down his cheek. "I don't want to put you through this situation, but you are better off back in your world and let Mr. Frodo find a wife in the Shire. That's where he truly belongs. Not here, not with you." He said last, "Excuse me, but Mr. Frodo, I'm sure, needs me. You wander off and do what you want. We'll be havin' lembas bread later." He walked away, leaving me alone. I could see in the near distance Sam following Frodo. I had to follow them because I had nowhere else to go and I would end up lost. Eventually, I managed to meet up with Frodo, Sam and Gollum in their campsite, but already Sam was with Frodo, checking on him.

This was awful. Sam was treating me nearly as bad as he was Gollum. Wasn't there any chance of sticking by Frodo, without Sam interfering? I would have liked to speak with Gollum, but he was too busy avoiding me and speaking amongst himself. Frodo did gesture to me to come over and see him, but I was too afraid that Sam would say something and he'd win that battle, as usual. Why couldn't I do this? Sam knew me, didn't he? Or was he still this suspicious of me? This was a nightmare in the making.

.

Things got a bit more comforting when we came to the Ranger's Hideout somewhere in the North Ithilien. Faramir was nice and Frodo calmed down, although I think Sam was still suspicious of me… yup. He was. Gollum had disappeared, but it was me that Faramir took a keen interest in. Honestly, this was becoming annoying. Why was I important?

"She came from another time," Frodo announced to Faramir. Oh, that's why I was important. "Personally, Sam and Aria have gotten into their fights, but they're both needed on my quest."

"I see," Faramir agreed. "I will lead you as far as to the Crossroads. I'm sure you'll find your way to Mordor then, if that is your route."

The surprising thing: Faramir refused to be tempted by the Ring, which was surprising to me since his brother Boromir fell to its grasp. As for Faramir being interested in me, it was just because I time-traveled. After that, his attention returned to Frodo, who had plenty to say to the Ranger. I chose then to be quiet and, after having a good meal, retired to the bedroll I was given. I jumped the second Frodo approached me.

"I thought the Ring got to you," I asked him.

"It does, but it doesn't feel so bad now," he admitted to me. He sat down next to me. "You all right? What is it?"

I looked at him, doing my best to keep calm. "I'm a burden to this quest. I can't seem to do anything, and Sam seems to know you better than me. He also said that maybe a hobbit lass in the Shire might be willing to take care of you than me, maybe even marry."

"He said all of that?" he asked, concerned.

"Maybe not like that, but yes. He wants you to marry a hobbit lass that's not me. I mean, what have I done on this quest, except get in the way," I told him, also concerned and scared. "Maybe I shouldn't have come. You were right. You both are. I don't mean anything to this quest and I came along with you and am probably going to die after this."

"Aria," he said, getting my attention.

"NO!" I spat out. "There's a lot braver women than me that can take on this quest. I'm not that brave."

"Aria," he said, pitying me and rubbing the back of my neck, "you're braver than you look. I won't stop you from…" but could he say it? Those words I dreaded hearing? He tried again, "…Aria, I'm not going to force you to go on, but I need you to go on and help me complete this quest."

"Why?" I asked, feeling the pain spread through me. "I don't know if I can."

"Aria, we made it this far. Surely, you can complete the journey." He said, calmly. He added with certainty and love, "I love you. I always will love you. That's not going to change." He rested his head on mine. "Do you think you can go on and complete the task with me? You have my heart and I yours, right?"

I looked at him now, feeling my heart pounding. "Yes." I closed my eyes, feeling his soft lips touch mine. In a few kisses, I was hooked. I wanted to be his, but something inside me stopped. I released him, but dove my head into his chest, burying it there. I didn't want this to end, but I knew there was no turning back from the quest. I would have to go on. I couldn't give up on Frodo now, but I wondered how Sam was taking it. Probably not good, but I didn't care.

This moment was too perfect to let go of now. We stayed like that for a while, before I followed Frodo into the dining room. There was Faramir and there was Frodo, holding my hand again. It was going to be a long night.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	8. The Ring is Destroyed

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

*.*.*

As readers can notice, I hope, this story is mostly book-verse and movie-verse. Just a blending of the two. And because there are only five chapters in this half of the story that focus on the quest, it makes sense for me since I didn't want to go through the whole journey by a huge amount of chapters because I'm already doing that with the Item-Insertion Parody Anthology series. This way, and if I can get the structure right, we're getting snapshots of the quest. So, I hope that clears things up for readers.

*.*.*

The stairs of Cirith Ungol were so narrow. I was lucky to not have fallen off them to my death. I was in the middle of Frodo and Sam, but the odds of me catching Frodo were rather slim, but then I didn't know if I would survive this at all. Just a few more steps and Frodo made it. I was next, my gaze meeting Frodo's as he pulled me up. Sam was next and, in a way, I was grateful he helped him up. Maybe we did need Sam.

Of course, I was too worried about falling off the edge again, enough that I missed Frodo's arm wrapping around me and pulling me up against the wall. It was comforting, but he looked exhausted. I too was exhausted, grateful to lean in and sleep on his shoulder. My senses were alert as I heard Frodo and Sam talking.

"Do you think she's all right?" Sam asked Frodo.

Frodo grinned. "She'll be fine. She needs the rest."

"What about you?" Sam asked, as his best friend kissed the top of my oily head.

"Sam, I'll be fine."

"You don't look fine, but then we do need our sleep," Sam said, taking a seat next to us.

"So, you trust her now?" Frodo asked, curtly.

"It depends. I just hoped for better for you."

"Sam, I can make my own decision on this. Why don't you trust her?"

"I do trust her, Mr. Frodo. We've both come this far. How far are you willing to bet she'll stay with us. She's can't go back."

"That's up to her, but," he sighed, "at this point, there's no turning back. Not for any of us."

"Just as well. We'd best get some sleep."

Sleep fell on me much faster than I thought. Soon Frodo joined me, his head placed on top of mine. It was welcoming, comforting. I lost track of the time, almost falling into a dream, at least until Sam and Frodo woke me. It was time to move on.

.

I would have gotten myself lost in Shelob's lair if it weren't for the Phial of Galadriel. That was a lifesaver, but it didn't help my creeped out fear of spiders and their lairs. I was there with Frodo and Sam, but already this place wasn't very welcoming. I knew we had to get out of there.

All around I could hear creepy crawlies. Something was following us. I screeched in alarm, only to have a hand over my mouth. This was too much for me.

"Shouldn't we head back?" I asked, terrified.

"We can't," Frodo said, holding my clammy hand. "Come on. It's this way. I'm sure of it."

For the first time, since accompanying Sam and Frodo, I felt relieved. Maybe we could do this. Maybe there was a chance of destroying the Ring.

Who knew that the moment we left Shelob's lair, I would be forced to hang back with Sam, due to Gollum and witness Frodo being stung by Shelob, Sam beating the spider and watching helplessly as orcs took Frodo's limp form all the way to the tower of Cirith Ungol.

"Come on. We have to follow them," Sam said, not giving up.

"I don't have a ring that turns me invisible," I admitted, following after Sam closer to the tower. I didn't have a choice. I was forced to stay put while Sam grabbed Frodo. As I waited, the silence took me. How was I to complete this quest? I had to stay put or else the Watchers would find me. Minutes passed and it became incredibly lonely. I didn't know… oh! There was some orc armor, just waiting for me.

"Put it on," said Sam's voice underneath a helmet.

"Sam I…" my voice faltered, especially when seeing Frodo wearing orc armor.

"Just put it on," Frodo said, helping me fit into the armor. I had to admit the armor was either a little big for me, but somehow we made it fit. Even the helmet fit as well, almost matching Frodo's helmet. It felt strange having armor on, almost like I was heading into battle. Only then did I feel ready to do this, to finish off the quest. "There. Now you're one of us."

"Thank you," I said behind the helmet.

"Let's go," Sam said, leading the way.

The spell seemed to be broken on the tower of Cirith Ungol. I felt allowed to pass, and in truth, I did because the next thing I knew I slid down a slope with Frodo and Sam. One thing was clear: we made it to Mordor, as Sam put it. Only now did I feel closer to completing the journey with him and Frodo.

It was no fun being confronted by Orcs either, especially when one had a whip. The fierce smacks wounded me. All that pain I had experienced growing up seemed to be rushing back, right through me. I felt I couldn't move on, but Frodo's hand briefly touching my own hand brought me back to reality as best I could. I witnessed Sam and Frodo pretending to fight, before the two dragged me away from the sight. Well, that was one part of the quest done. Now for the trek across the plains of Gorgoroth.

.

I just wanted this nightmare to end. I threw the helmet off when we were a good distance away from the orcs. This quest was going to fail. I just knew it was. But taking one good look at Sam and Frodo… I mean, could I really do this. We neared the mountain, but even that trek was tough. There was hardly any water in me and I felt weak without food. Surely, I would die from this quest. Still, some part of me had to keep going.

And yet, a fight broke out between Sam, Frodo and Gollum. I was pulled into the fray, nearly breaking a few bones with Frodo and Gollum's collapse and roll down the hill. I had to get up. I had to keep going. But it wasn't me carrying the Ring. I managed to get help, pulled up on my feet by Sam who in turn led me into the mountain, right where Frodo stood. He had the Ring. He could easily destroy it, but he didn't. He looked at me and Sam in a villainous manner, and then disappeared.

Then there was nothing except a throbbing headache. I woke up in time to find Frodo writhing in pain on the floor. Gollum tripped and fell into the lava. The Ring was gone, but the lava surged. I got out of there, running towards the first ledge I saw and leapt onto it, moving moments into Frodo and Sam joining me. The Ring was destroyed. We were all safe.

And yet, in some ways, I couldn't wait for the eagle to collect me, as well as the other two eagles collecting Frodo and Sam. The darkness took me, leaving me in a shadow of thought and memory. The darkness was welcoming. I was happy and glad to find peace at last.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	9. The Wedding

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

*.*.*

I hope I'm not ruining the story, due to my self-insert. These last three chapters have been a little askew. Hopefully, I can improve and get a good ending. This isn't one of my better works, I know. Here's hoping this chapter and the last chapter of this story turn out all right.

*.*.*

Darkness was my friend. Here I was searching for something, but nothing seemed to bring me out of it. There was a voice. Aragorn's voice, pulling me out of the shadows and the darkness. Death was so close and as much as I wanted to follow it, life was bringing me back. I searched for it so much, remembering Frodo and how much he loved me. And Sam finally seeing that I was all right on the quest. I shouldn't have been a burden to them, but then I didn't want the focus on me. I was too concerned for Frodo's safety and his well-being.

Why wouldn't I care? Wait. I could feel my spirit return to my body. I was coming back and with it the voices resurfacing. They were telling me I should be home again, home with my family and my friends. I had nearly forgotten about them, too focused on Middle-earth. But this was my home now. I belonged here, where I was safe and protected.

My eyes opened at last. I was lying on a bed, so soft and comforting. I looked around and there was Frodo staring at me with kind eyes. He looked back to normal, but he held a concerned look on his face. His right middle finger was missing. All there was was a stump. And there was Sam, gazing at me.

"Are you all right?" Frodo asked me, concerned.

"I thought… I wasn't important to the quest. I'm so sorry." That was my first thoughts, but then I remembered something. "You two did need me."

"Very much so," he added.

"Well, you did help ease Frodo, as we trekked through Mordor," Sam said, encouraging me. "For that, I give you thanks. You're not useless. I was wrong."

"Does this mean I can still marry him?" I asked, curious.

"You have my blessing," Sam said, nodding his approval.

"We'll discuss it later, other matters," Frodo said, calmly, before turning to me. "Aria, when we're healed, will you marry me?"

I grinned a wide grin. "Of course, I'll marry you." I nodded, giddy with delight. "Yes." He was happy! For the first time, after the quest, I did something right! I could feel excitement stirring up inside me. Maybe I wasn't so useless after all.

"Just so you know," Sam said, breaking the silence and happiness, "I do hope you two pull through all right. I'm happy for you."

"Well, this is a happy moment," Frodo inquired. My expression became sad. He noticed. "What?"

"I didn't carry the Ring, but that doesn't mean I wasn't affected by it," I said, wondering then if I would ever be allowed to sail to the Undying Lands, when it was time to do so.

"You need not worry about that, at least for now," Frodo said, hoping to calm me.

"But Frodo…"

"It'll be all right. You'll see," he said, grinning. "This is a happy moment, and you know it."

I sighed. I hoped he was right about this.

.

Could this really be happening? I stared at the white walls, staring at my blue dress and my bouquet of red roses. Yes, this was really happening. I was getting married to Frodo Baggins. I looked up the moment Sam entered the room. It was time.

"You know, you don't have to do this," Sam said, concerned. "Mr. Frodo will understand."

"Will he?" I asked, my feet turning cold. I looked at him then, wondering. "Will he understand?"

"No. No, he won't," he said, shaking his head. "I'm sorry. This was his decision, too. He won't seek reason. You know you can't go back on this."

I started pacing the floor. "I knew I would get cold feet. How can I do this?"

"You'll just have to trust him. You're not backing out of this now, are you?" Sam asked, concerned.

"No!" I choked out. I sighed. This was the moment I'd been waiting for. I could do this. "I can do this. But… we really should worry about this."

"Only if you're ready." Sam said, adding in with a need, "I'm sorry for my behavior. I hope we can come to an understanding. Why don't you trust me?"

"Sam, you know you'll be praised for your deeds. Frodo will be only a passing thought. I've been trying to protect him, all this time. I want to take care of him, be there for him. You have to understand that."

"I do understand that. I think we've been too hard on each other."

"A truce then." I extended my hand out to him. He took it.

"A truce. This might be the first time we have a friendship between us."

I smiled. "I'd like that."

The door wedged open, enough for Merry Brandybuck, the brown-haired hobbit, to poke his head in. "Hey, the groom is wondering where the bride is." He looked at me, curious, "You don't have cold feet, now do you?"

"You ready?" Sam asked, extending his arm out to me.

"I'm ready," I said, nodding furiously.

This was it. The moment I took Sam's arm and walked out to the citadel, I kept wondering what would become of my life after this. I would be bound to Frodo Baggins in love and in marriage. Would I sail with him to the Undying Lands? What would become of our children? All I knew was that it didn't matter. Frodo looked so handsome and the cold feet started again, but I knew I wanted him, wanted to be with him. Our vows were said and done. That was the moment I became Mrs. Frodo Baggins and what a deserving way for the day to turn out in our favor, just as we wanted it to be in our favor, now and forever, now and for all time.

I wouldn't part with him for nothing. Enough said. It was our time to live, our happiness that mattered most in the world as of this moment we became husband and wife, and we sealed it with a kiss of true love.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	10. Epilogue

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

*.*.*

This is the last chapter.

*.*.*

Dreams were something close to my heart. Without them, I'd be lost and yet at the same time, I couldn't but notice everything changing. I opened my eyes at last to a pure morning sunlight, the purest I had seen any sunlight being. I didn't look directly into the sun, but I knew from the light that it was pure.

It hadn't been so long ago since I left for the Undying Lands with Frodo, and yet my heart longed to see the mortal world again. Just for a moment. But this was better and with everything that went on, I couldn't have asked for better. No, this was just as good. For now, I could breathe, knowing that I was finally at peace.

" _Aria, you want to come out here now?_ " Frodo called from down the hallway. His calls got closer, but I knew I wanted to stay in bed longer. Still, he didn't bother not to jump on the bed and kiss me. He was so sweet. "Come on. It's half past noon. You sleep in any longer and you'll be…" He pulled me out of bed. Did I have a choice? I was in his arms, after all. He chuckled. "Ah, still. You look beautiful."

"You say that about me all the time," I said, lovingly.

"Yes, but today you especially look it," he said, kissing me again.

Could I have asked for better? Well, it did get better the second I came out into the dining room and greeted our two children, Drogo and Primula. It's what Frodo would have asked for anyway, to have children named after his parents. I agreed with that, since I figured his parents' names would at least live on, if not our children acting a little like them. Drogo and Primula both had curly brown hair, a trait that didn't seem to falter.

"Well kids, do you want to hear another adventure story I've written?" I asked them, excitably. I glanced up at Frodo to see… oh. He was doing all right, smiling at me and all. Was it even okay this time to tell another story. "Can I tell it?"

"Go right ahead," Frodo said, pulling up two chairs for me and him.

"Thank you," I said, taking my seat. I turned to our children, telling them promptly. "Today's story begins where we left off: Mordor. The place was hot and sweaty and I knew as, being a tenth walker, that I may or may not have some involvement in the quest. Well, on that day, the Ring was nearly destroyed, but your father ended up falling over the ledge. I dived in and saved him, pulled him up as we speak. We managed to get out of there in one piece."

"You did not!" Drogo protested.

"That's not how it happened," Frodo admitted to me.

"In the dream it did," I said, remembering a few dreams where this happened.

Frodo shrugged. "Well, at least it's a true story."

"What can you tell us about dreams, papa, mama?" Primula asked, intrigued.

"Do you want to tell them? You're the expert," Frodo said, looking at me once again.

"Sure," I said, intrigued as well. I turned to our children, admitting, "Dreams has two meanings. You can either live out your dreams and have goals in the waking world. You can daydream about whatever fantasy suits your needs. But the dreams we're talking about, they don't require a lot of thinking, but they are important, for you see dreams can give us visions of the future, they can show us marvelous things we've only dared dream of, they can even lead to true love." I looked at Frodo then, surprised he was still grinning at me. I added in a warning to him and our children, "only on rare occasion do we attempt lucid dreaming, but even that comes with its warning: be wary of your projections. If you enter lucid dreaming, they will not be happy.

"Other than that, sweet dreams," I said, encouraging them all for better times.

"Go on, children. Have fun," Frodo said, gesturing with his hand for them to run along. Once our children were away, he turned to me, grinning, "And I hope you've had pleasant dreams, Mrs. Aria Baggins."

"I hope so too, Frodo Baggins, for you anyway," I said, welcoming the next kiss with blissful eyes.

The End.

*.*.*

 **Thanks for reading. :) This chapter was a bit difficult to write, due to me working on a collab with another writer. Hopefully, I kept it interesting. And with that comes the end of the story, too. Cheers. :) I'll see you in the next story.**

 **Aria Breuer**


End file.
